Nórdico
by Mellouw Brizuela
Summary: Esta es la historia de la joven Jötunn Faye, su vida, envuelta en un conflicto en el que no quería formar parte, como se interpone a los problemas y como lucha contra un mundo de crueldad. Trata de seguir sus ideales a la vez que ser fiel a la profecía que salvara a su pueblo, pero esto no es fácil
1. Prólogó

Eh aquí que veo a mi madre...

Eh aquí que veo a mi padre...

Eh aquí que ellos me llaman... eh aquí que ellos me llaman... eh aquí que ellos me llaman.

La dulce voz resonaba en su oído con firmeza, retumbaba en su cabeza y la llamaba, una y otra vez, era un niño, poco mas grande que ella quizá, y se escuchaba triste, muy triste, ella comenzó a caminar en medio de la oscuridad, no sabia por que pero necesitaba encontrar el origen de esa voz, quería encontrar a ese niño, y ayudarlo, de cualquier modo, ella no disfrutaba de escuchar a un niño triste. El tiempo pasaba y ella no encontraba el origen de la voz del chico, comenzó a desesperarse, para donde sea que miraba no lograba encontrarlo.

Finalmente despertó en su cama, empapada en sudor frío y molesto. Su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba, alterado, asta que alguien colocó una mano en su hombro, al girar su pequeño rostro regordete la niña se encontró cara a cara con su hermano, Egil, quien le miraba preocupado.

_ Laufey... ¿Que te sucede? Te sacudías mucho... ¿Llamo a mamá? _ Le pregunta preocupado el pequeño que la superaba por pocos años, pero por varios centímetro.

_ No _ Dice sin pensar la niña _ no, no... yo, solo tuve una pesadilla, no quiero ver a esa mujer... estaré bien _ El niño asintió y se levanto del lado de su hermana, pero cuando quiso volver a su cama, que estaba a pocos pasos, algo comenzó a tirar de la manga de su prenda nocturna, la mano de su hermana, así que se giro para verla _ ¿Podrías... dormir conmigo? _ El joven gigante cerró los ojos y soplo por su nariz, luego abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su hermana, indicándole con su mano que se moviera, ella obedeció, dándole lugar al niño en su cama, si bien apenas y se llevaban años, el casi doblaba el tamaño de su hermana pequeña, pronto ella sintió el calor de los dedos de su hermano hundiéndose en su cabello, acariciándolo con ternura, no tardo en caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño, esta vez, sin pesadillas.


	2. I : El día de la profecía

La pequeña de ojos azules se encontraba ahora observando, fascinada, un espectáculo de fortaleza pura. Una mujer, una midgardiana, de rubios cabellos, luchaba con espadas frente a frente a un hombre, incluso, era mejor que el, pues cada ataque que el guerrero le enviaba ella lo esquivaba con rapidez, y sin esfuerzo lograba atinarle un contraataque en donde menos se lo esperara su contrincante. No pasó mucho hasta que la pelea termino, con el hombre tendido en el suelo, derrotado.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir, fascinados por el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar, la pequeña Faye sin duda aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo, le fascinaba que una mujer pudiera pelear a la par de un hombre, se pregunto que grandes hazañas podría vivir ella si tan solo supiera defenderse y atacar como la guerrera lo hacia. Sus palmas chocaban entre si, eufóricas, tanto así que cuando bajo de su éxtasis mental observo que la guerrera la observaba divertida, sonriendole, antes de caminar hacia la pequeña Jotnar que se encontraba parada sobre una mesa.

_ ¿Quieres intentar, pequeña? _ Le preguntó la mujer, tendiéndole a la niña una pequeña espada desafilada, la niña miró incrédula a la mujer _ Vamos, se que quieres... eres una mujer libre ¿No?

La niña tomo el mango de la espada, era pesada, pero no tanto como que se cayera de sus manos . ''Puedo con esto'', se dijo la pequeña mientras bajaba de la mesa, y caminaba junto a la guerrera al espacio del mercado que se encontraba despejado de gente. Allí la guerrera se puso en posición de pelea, la niña la imito lo mejor que pudo. La mujer asintió, indicándole a la niña que atacara, comenzando así un divertido entrenamiento.

Luego de un rato, y de muchas risas de parte de ambas féminas y los espectadores, bajaron sus espadas. La mujer camino hasta una pequeña playa de madera donde había gente sentada en mesas y sillas, tomo dos vasos metálicos de unas mesas, uno lo lleno de cerveza y el otro de agua. La niña por su parte se sentó en el borde del Playón, exhausta, tratando de recuperar la respiración, su vestido amarillo se había ensuciado un poco, así que comenzó a tratar de sacarle la mugre con las manos, pronto vio un vaso de agua ser asomado por sobre su hombro, al mirar sobre el se encontró cara a cara con la escudera.

_ Gracias _ dijo la niña tomando el vaso con sus pequeñas a manos _ ¿Tu eres una Skjaldmö?

_ Así es _contesto la mujer _ Y tu una Jotun _ La pequeña la observo asombrada, no muchos midgardianos notaban su verdadera naturaleza antes de que ella misma se lo dijera, pues era una Jotun del mismo tamaño que el promedio de los midgardianos _ Tienes un aire diferente, ademas, hay alguien que no te a quitado la vista desde la lejanía en todo este tiempo _ Dijo la mujer juguetona, observando a alguien que se encontraba no muy lejos, Faye siguió a donde su mirada, encontrándose al final con los divertidos ojos de su hermano mayor, quien a pesar de solo ser un niño, apenas mayor que ella cargaba consigo dos metros de altura _ Es muy joven, para ser tan alto ¿No?

La niña rió, en su hermano era claro su linaje, a diferencia de ella. Su hermano camino hasta las mujeres e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a la mujer.

_ Disculpe, pero debo llevarme a mi hermana _ La mujer asiente y el muchacho se dirige a su hermana _ Madre y padre ya guardaron la tienda Faye, debemos volver con ellos antes de que terminen de empacar.

Egil tendió su mano hacia Faye y ella la acepto, dejando su baso y espada a una lado, elevándose mientras observaba a la mujer.

_ Le agradezco el entrenamiento... amm...

_ Brunilda, ese es mi nombre _ Respondió la midgardiana a la silenciosa pregunta de la niña.

_ Faye.

La mujer rubia sonrió _ Tienes mucho talento, dulce Faye, yo no podría levantar una espada tan pesada a tu edad _ La niña ladeo la cabeza ''¿espada pesada?'', no entendía cual, la espada que ella había usado no le pareció tan pesada al tacto _ Si algún día se te ocurre querer ser una Skjaldmö, yo me ofrezco para ser tu maestra.

Los ojos de la pequeña Jotun se iluminaron mas que el sol mismo, asintió repetidas veces antes de retirarse del lugar, caminando de la mano de su hermano. Bajaron por el mercado en dirección a donde debían estar sus padres. Su padre era un comerciante de telas Jotun en midgard, pero su madre, en cambio, era alguien mucho mas importante, una princesa Jotun, hija de un poderoso rey, y lo mas importante, era que no amaba a Faye, es mas, la niña estaba muy consiente de que su madre la odiaba. Cuando un niño Jotun pequeño nacía entre los de la realeza, estos solían deshacerse del bebé, pues se veía indigno que los jotuns de alta alcurnia fueran de tamaños disminuidos, así que eso fue lo que su madre trató de hacerle a la pequeña, cuando Faye nació y su madre la vio tan diminuta, una noche, bajo la luz de la luna, se las arreglo para escabullirse de los brazos de su esposo, tomar a la niña, y correr hacia el bosque, dejándola en la entrada del mismo. Por suerte, para la pequeña, su padre no había pasado por alto los movimientos de su esposa al levantarse, así que la siguió en la noche y observo como abandonaba a la niña en el suelo, cuando su esposa emprendió camino de nuevo a su hogar se encontró con la amarga mirada de su esposo, la mujer bajo la vista y caminó en silencio hacia su hogar. Mientras que el hombre caminaba hacia la bebé que lloraba y la arropaba en sus brazos con cuidado, calmándola, y una vez que el llanto ceso ambos volvieron a su hogar, al no abandonaría a su hija, pues entre los de su gente, entre el pueblo, era normal ya a estas alturas que los Jotun tuvieran todos los tamaños. Años mas tarde Egil le contó a Faye que luego de esa noche sus padres no se hablaron durante dos inviernos. La pequeña se enteró también que su pequeño tamaño había provocado que su madre fuera repudiada por su familia, suficiente tenían con que se hubiera casado con un simple comerciante cuando ellos tenían otros planes para su princesa, como para que luego trajera un niño pequeño ante su presencia, así que desde entonces, tampoco se le permitía a la mujer ingresar en el palacio de su padre, ni tampoco aspirar a la corona. Por esto mismo que Faye sabia, era que no presionaba a su madre a amarla, la mujer no cepillaba el cabello de su hija en las mañanas y le cantaba canciones en la noche, y solo dedicaba besos a su hijo mas grande,

Los niños llegaron a la tienda ya desarmada de sus padres, mientras estos subían la susodicha a una carroza, la madre se limpio el sudor de la frente con el brazo y miro a sus hijos que se aproximaron a ella.

_ ¿Donde demonios estaban? Debemos irnos inmediatamente.

Dijo la mujer de tres metros, su voz sonaba alterada y su pecho subía y bajaba.

_ Esposa por favor, debes calmarte.

Dijo su esposo acercándose, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que su esposa se giraba a verlo furiosa.

_ ¿Es que eres tonto? ¡Si ellos me han convocado a palacio es por que algo realmente grave a sucedido!

El hombre puso el semblante serio _ Disculpas esposa, solo soy un tonto campesino _ Dijo claramente molesto por el tono soberbio con el que su mujer le había hablado, ella solo ladeo los ojos.

_ No hay tiempo para estas mierdas, suban a carro ya _ Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su lugar en la parte delantera del móvil, su esposo también subió, y los niños en la parte de atrás se aferraron a las cosas para no caer mientras emprendían el largo viaje a Jotunheim.

Tardaron una luna en pasar de midgard a Jotunheim, y de ahí al palacio de la familia de la mujer, al llegar allí fueron recibidos en la entrada por un portavoz, la mujer se extraño, pensó que sus padres estarían allí para recibirla.

_ ¿Que es esto? ¿Donde está mi padre? _ pregunto ella en la entrada a su antiguo hogar, posada al final de las escaleras.

_ Pasa, princesa, pero solo usted.

Su esposo elevo una ceja, iba a protestar pero su esposa se giró a verlo, seria _ esperadme aquí, esposo, cuidando a los niños, volveré _ Dijo ella, y sin dejar a su esposo responder camino cuesta arriba por las escaleras, entrando en el gran palacio de piedra seca y amarilla.

Era de noche ya cuando una sirvienta del palacio se acerco al hombre y sus hijos, quienes cenaban en una taberna a los pies del gran castillo.

_ Mi señora solicita vuestra presencia en el palacio _ Dijo la joven pelirroja jotun de tres metros de altura y pechos muy firmes. El hombre la miró de arriba a abajo, entreabriendo los labios por la belleza de la joven. Raspo su garganta y habló.

_ ¿Y mi esposa?

La hermosa Jotun ladeo la cabeza _ Ya se lo dije, mi señor, la espera en el palacio.

El hombre se sorprendió, pues ciertamente algo había cambiado, pues nadie en el palacio serbia a su esposa, así que acepto ir con la mujer, pagó la cuenta de lo que comieron y junto a los niños fueron detrás de la joven dama. Entraron en el gran castillo, encontrándose con un gran salón con muchas mesas largas que lo recorrían de una punta a la otra, en el fondo, dos asientos sobre un nivel del suelo, a los lados puertas y cortinas, de entre una de ellas se asomó la mujer, y su esposo la observo, había algo en la mirada de su esposa.

_ Dime ya que sucede, mujer _ Ordenó el hombre y su esposa la sonrió desde la distancia.

_ Debemos separarnos para siempre _ Dijo sin cuidado, pero no pareció afectarle esto a su esposo, quien mantenía un semblante serio y despreocupado. Los niños se habían quedado unos pasos por detrás de su padre, en compañía de la mujer pelirroja, pero asomaban sus cabezas para escuchar y ver todo, sin decir una palabra. En este momento, rodeada de todas entras grandes personas y en medio de esta situación, Faye se sentía aun mas pequeña _ Y la niña se quedara conmigo _ Ahora el hombre arrugo sus cejas.

_ No, jamas quisiste a Faye, ademas, eso es algo que ella debería decidir.

_ No hay nada que decidir, soy su madre y debe quedarse conmigo _ Dijo firme la mujer, su esposo elevó una ceja. Faye no podía entender lo que sucedía ¿su madre queriendo quedarse con ella? Eso no tenia sentido alguno.

_ ¿Por que haces esto? _ La mujer no parecía tener ganas de responder _ ¡Responde! ¡Aun soy tu esposo! ¡Si no me dices por que mierda haces esto no te voy a liberar de tus votos!

La mujer blanqueo los ojos y luego volvió a observar a su esposo _ Mis padres murieron, y a pesar de ser una despreciada, me han ofrecido el trono a mi _ El hombre bufo una risa.

_ ¿A ti? ¿Por que? Creí que ya no es importaba que fueras la mayor de todos tus hermanos, o eso es lo que me mentiste entonces.

_ Así era, pero una vidente profetizo cosas... y yo y mi hija debemos quedarnos aquí _ Parecia que una vena iba a saltar de la frente del Jotun, cansado de que su mujer jugara a los acertijos.

_ ¿¡Que cosas!? ¿¡QUE VIDENTE!? _ Todo el lugar retumbo con la voz del gigante y los niños se alejaron un poco mas, asustados.

_ Yo _ Dijo una firme voz femenina, asomándose de entre las cortinas, una mujer mayor, mas mayor que la madre de Faye, rubia, y muy alta, se metió en escena para colocarse junto a la princesa.

_ Gróa _ Dijo el hombre, claramente asombrado de ver a la mujer.

_ Ya basta mercader, no debes discutir, estamos en medio de algo importante _ El hombre elevo una ceja _ Tu hija, tuve una visiones sobre ella, debe quedarse aquí, en la protección del castillo, pero no la aceptaran si su familia no esta con ella, así que su madre se quedará, para poder tener el completo cuidado de su hija debe ascender al trono, así ordenara que todo y todos cuiden de la joven Faye, y para acceder al trono debe separarse de ti... lo siento _ Finalizo la giganta guardiana del conocimiento. El hombre permaneció en silencio varios minutos.

_ Disculpe mi señora... _ El hombre miro por sobre su hombro a sus hijos en compañía de la sirvienta _ Me llevare a la dama de rojo... esa es mi condición para liberar a mi esposa de sus votos.

Faye estaba helada, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su madre la odiaba, y su padre la amaba, pero ahora su madre luchaba por tenerla y su padre pensaba dejarla a cambio de una sirvienta. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas cuando Gróa asintió ante la petición del hombre. El se giró, evitando la mirada de su hija en el proceso, apenas se detuvo ante la mujer pelirroja que lo observo divertida, cuando el hombre camino hacia la salida la mujer lo siguió. Ambos niños se quedaron helados unos momentos, Faye cruzo miradas con su madre antes de salir corriendo detrás de su padre, no quería quedarse, no quería permanecer al lado de aquella mujer que la evitaba, no la quería, la trataba mal, que trato de asesinarla. Salio del castillo observando como su padre comenzaba a subirse a la carroza, en compañía de la mujer. Su hermano estaba a su lado, ambos con un semblante preocupado.

_ ¡Padre! ¿¡Que haces!? _ Pregunto el niño sin soltar a su hermana de la mano, ambos elevando la mirada para ver a su padre.

_ Elije Egil, quedate con tu madre o ven conmigo.

Dijo el hombre, ignorando la pregunta del niño. Faye sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y una gota caia por su frente, esto de verdad estaba sucediendo, lentamente ella giro sus ojos a su hermano, el miraba el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, pensando seguramente que debía hacer, y todo estaba en silencio salvo por las pisadas femeninas que se acercaron por detrás de los niños. Luego de unos momentos el pequeño finalmente soltó lentamente la mano de su hermana, y comenzó a caminar hacia su padre, entonces Faye amago para ir detrás de el pero su madre coloco una mano en su hombro, deteniéndola, se giro para ver a su madre y no pudo soportar que sus lagrimas se derramaran por sus ojos. Esta mujer la odiaba, y lo único que la había protegido de su ira hasta este día habían sido su padre y su hermano, que ahora se marchaban, como si no supieran ellos eran el único escudo de protección que Laufey tenia contra su madre.

_ ¡Hermano! ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo! _ Comenzó a gritar la pequeña, aun tratando de huir hacia donde los únicos dos familiares que amaban estaban.

Su hermano, que aun no había subido a la carroza se detuvo, y se volvió hacia su hermana, camino hasta ella y delante suyo se inclino en una de sus rodillas.

_ Laufey, no puedo hacer nada... y no quiero quedarme aquí, tu sabes por que _ El pequeño se abrazo a su hermana, acercando sus labios a su oído, para que su madre no pudiera escuchar lo que estaba a punto de susurrar _ No creo que madre te vaya a hacer nada, ya la escuchaste, te quedas aquí para ser protegida, así que mantén la calma, nos veremos de nuevo hermana.

Ella siempre había podido confiar en su hermano, el era quien siempre la cuidaba, cuando era aun mas pequeña y hacia desastres a la hora de comer y su madre se enojaba con ella tanto que se levantaba y se iba de la mesa, era su hermano quien le tenia paciencia y la ayudaba a comer sin ensuciar todo, era su hermano quien le cepillaba el cabello en las mañanas, era su hermano quien caminaba con ella de la mano a todos lados, y entonces entendió, que nadie mas que el la amaba, nunca había tenido motivos para desconfiar de su hermano, el se iba por que creía que ella iba a estar a salvo, y ella no iba a ir en contra de el hoy. Así que finalmente respiró hondo y sonrió débilmente, sus redondos ojos azules se encontraron con los de Egil una ultima vez antes de que el le sonriera y se levantara del suelo, marchándose nuevamente y subiendo a la carroza, sin saludar en ningún momento a su madre. El hombre miró a su hija y la saludo inclinando la cabeza, ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que finalmente emprendieron camino, y Laufey se quedo allí, en el pie de la escalera, observando a su padre y hermano, hasta que los perdió de viste. Su madre entro en el castillo, pero la pequeña se quedo allí, observando el sendero por el cual su padre y hermano se había marchado.

_Y esto es todo por hoy, espero que les guste este primer capitulo, utilice la misma escena del capitulo anterior donde Faye entrena por primera vez, este entrenamiento lo hace con la escudera Bruninda, esta mujer existió, y de echo se creía que era una Valquiria, y se me dio por usarla como una pequeña curiosidad no se~_

_Espero les guste el cap, porfa no duden en dejarme un comentario, son lo que mas me inspira a seguir y saber si voy por el camino correcto, bye los amo~_


End file.
